Touched by a Flower
by Akadia
Summary: Yuri Akari hates her new school and the school hates her... Oh well... But she also gets on the bad side of a very cold, mean, selfish, rich, arrogant and hansom seventeen year old. But what happens when his girlfriend is a ruthless slef-absorbed snob? Co
1. A Lily Amongst Daisies

Author Note: My second story... Yu-Gi-Oh also! Yey! I hope you like it! Yuri Akari (Light of the Lily) is the main character.... She hates her new school and the school hates her.... Oh well.... But she also gets on the bad side of a very cold, mean, selfish, rich, arrogant and hansom seventeen year old. But what happens? "Uuuuuuuuuuu" I hear you say! And if you didn't you should! =) ........ Comedy, action, some romance, some twists and turns and a whole lot more. Maybe some magic too? What do you guys think! Please tell me and leave a review!  
  
Bai-bai!  
  
~*~ Touched by a Flower ~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own my characters and the storyline. *********************************************************************  
  
~*~ A Lily Amongst Daisies ~*~  
  
"Oh my! Did you hear?", "Yeah", "Hear what?", "There's a new girl transferring", "Really?", "From where?", "what's she like", "She's probably a punk", "I'd say posh cow", "Most likely a geek"  
  
That was the conversation going on in the classroom Yuri was standing outside from. And from that she was contemplating if she should just walk out and leave.  
  
"Children! Would you stop that nonsense! She's a very nice girl and you'd do well to learn a few things from her" Said a female voice who must have been the teacher. Yuri sighed "Now they're going to hate me even more" she said to herself as she straightened out her tartan skirt, which fell close to her knees. Then she made her collar on her shirt and picked up her school bag. Taking one deep breath she walked in. Then there was silence.  
  
Then the teacher turned around. She had dark brown hair which she had in a pony tail and hazel eyes. Her skin was toned and she had a kind look. "Yuri Akari?" she inquired softly. "Yes miss" replied Yuri gently. "It's nice to meet you" said the teacher with a smile, "I'm Miss. Sara Blunt". Yuri smiled back at her; "Good morning" she managed to say. "Come over here Yuri" Miss. Blunt said as she turned to face the class. Yuri walked up to the teacher and faced the class. She looked around, surveying the people who were going to be her classmates.  
  
"Listen up now. This is Yuri Akari, our new student here, at Daimou High, and our new classmate. Now, do you have any basic questions for her?" said Miss. Blunt. When Yuri heard the last sentence she could have died.  
  
"Yeah I have one" said a boy, "Why have you come to Japan?" he finished. "My mother took a job over here, so we moved from England. Plus I've always wanted to come to Japan. The culture is intriguing and I like everything about it" Yuri answered, thinking maybe she shouldn't have said the last bit. "Weirdo", came a call from a girl in the back row.  
  
"I have a question too! What are your hobbies Yuri" said a girl at the front in a very high pitched street talk. "Well I have many" Yuri replied as she got cut off to the end. "Name some" The girl insisted. "Reading, writing, drawing, riding, skating, basketball... The list goes on" said Yuri.  
  
"Yo dude! You're a skater then?" a question came from a boy with long hair in the corner. "Ice skating and rollerblading" Yuri replied.  
  
"So you like horse riding Yuri... Well you can ride all you want but one of these studs is taken. Back him and you will get hurt" came a statement and threat from a girl at the front, in a very cold and evil tone. Yuri was slightly scared and totally confused, "Excuse me?" she questioned. "You heard" replied the girl looking away.  
  
"Okay Yuri" interrupted the teacher, "You can sit here at the front next to Jema and Sami". "Okay" replied Yuri. And as she sat down the whole class began to chatter about her. "Do they even know I'm here? Because I can hear them!" she thought in her mind.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Well that's the introduction! Please tell me what you think!  
  
This is a comedy, action, romance.............. But I don't know if I should add magic to it.... Please help with that! I'd like to hear your opinions. So anyway! Go to chapter 2  
  
^________________^ 


	2. Ego Grow, Ego Shatter

~*~ A Lily Amongst Daisies, Will Bloom and Grow~*~  
  
Author's Note: Have you guys decided if you think adding magic is a good idea? =P Ai Akadia *********************************************************************  
  
:: RING RING ::  
  
The bell had gone and the whole class stormed like a herd of ruthless bison. Yuri remained sitting in her seat thinking; "What an earth do they think they accomplish by stampeding like that?"  
  
"I'll be right back you lot stay here" said Miss. Blunt who had walked out and shut the door behind her. "Lot?" questioned Yuri in her mind. Then she noticed, Jema and Sami had remained behind. "Why are you guys here?" Yuri asked sweetly. "Yuri-Chan speaks" said Sami in a happy tone, "I'm Sami Keshi by the way. Nice to meet you". "And I'm Jema Matsu" said the other girl. "Hi! I'm Yuri Akari. I thought everyone in this class hated me. Thanks for being nice" Yuri said politely. "We're being us as we are. And yeah, they probably do hate you... They don't like us either" Jema said. "They don't like what's better and different. Which is a shame because there are only a small handful of us" added Sami. "That was the same story in my old school. All the nice people left and there were only a few. In the end it was just me" Yuri replied. "Well let's make us a threesome" Jema said excitedly. "Three new friends in this evil place" added Sami, as she put her hand over Jema's. Yuri smiled brightly as she put her hand over Sami's, "Deal" she said happily. "I didn't think I'd make any friends here, especially not on my first day" Yuri said after they dispersed their hands. "On the first day is when the people either join the good side or the bad side. And unfortunately they join the bad side all the time" Sami said. "But you didn't" Jema interrupted. All three girls smiled.  
  
"If you three are going to continue with this female bonding, then would you mind getting me a bucket first?" said a cold and mean voice from behind them.  
  
Yuri jumped around while Jema and Sami didn't even flinch. "Get your own bucket Kaiba, you spoilt baby" replied Jema simply. "We're sure you can afford yourself one" Sami added on. Meanwhile Yuri had just noticed who it was. "Oh, are you the boy everyone talks about?" questioned Yuri innocently. "Man" Seto corrected briskly. And when he did, a short burst of laughter came from Jema and Sami. "Not a man but a mouse" corrected Sami, as they laughed and Yuri cracked a smile. "Why are you here?" asked Yuri again. "Unfortunately we somehow got placed together" replied Seto. Yuri had a puzzled look on her face, "Placed?" she questioned. "No one told you?" asked Jema. "No one tells me anything" replied Yuri. "We have our own class duelling team. The names get picked at random. There should be four in a team, but the girl who was in our team dropped out and joined another class's team so we were one short. When Miss. Blunt knew you were transferring she saved the place for you" Jema informed Yuri. "She said we needed more good people. She's a really nice teacher" Sami added. Yuri smiled, "Schools need more of her. She's really lovely" she said. At that moment the door opened and in walked Miss. Blunt, "I take it you told her by now?" she asked freely. "Yeah we did miss" Sami said. "While having a bonding session" grumbled Seto under his breath, which Miss. Blunt just shook her head at and ignored. "Right, well you'll need a deck Yuri..." and before Miss. Blunt could finish the sentence, Yuri interrupted insecurely. "I have a deck... With me. I take it around because I tend to draw a lot and use them for ideas". At this Seto looked at Yuri, he didn't expect her to have a deck at all, let alone be into duelling. Normally his assumptions of people were correct but this time it failed him, something he didn't particularly like.  
  
"That's great! Do you know how to duel?" asked Miss. Blunt. "Well I dulled with my friend back home. I'm not a great strategist and I don't know some good combo moves... But I know how to duel" replied Yuri. "That's okay. Seto is an exceptional dueller, I'm sure you know of him. And Yugi Moto is master. I'll get them to help you out" Miss. Blunt kindly said. But Seto was outraged. Him, exceptional! And Yugi a master?! Those just didn't go together. Miss. Blunt saw the look on Seto's face and smiled. "Well you four have some friendly matches while I go and get Yugi and Joey" she said leaving again. "Not the dog boy" Seto mumbled. "Dog boy?" questioned Yuri, who heard him. "You have exceptional hearing. Maybe you're his companion" retorted Seto. "Leave her alone Kaiba" Jema began. "Who wants to duel first?" Seto said switching the subject. "I will" Sami said. "You can go after Yuri. I'd like to see what she has" Seto said as he got out his cards and giving them to Yuri to shuffle. Yuri smiled weakly and shuffled them and then returned them to their owner. She then got her deck out of a pretty little box and gave them to Seto, and in turn he shuffled them, and then returned them. "Okay, let's make it simple. One thousand life points each" he said egotistically. Yuri looked at him with a confused frown, "I really don't need that..." she began as Seto cut her off. "With a master like me I think you will need this. Now draw five" he inserted. At this Yuri gave him a blank stare, "I do know what to do" she coldly said as he smirked in doubt.  
  
With all this going on, no one apart from Jema and Sami noticed Miss. Blunt, Yugi and Joey walk in quietly.  
  
Seto and Yuri both drew their cards. Seto drew his Blue Eyes White Dragon, two trap cards and two magic cards. On the other had Yuri drew her beloved Curse of Dragon card, followed by Ansatsu, Koumori Dragon and Ancient Elf. Her last card was the Dark Hole magic card.  
  
Yuri was trying to hide her joy, not that Seto would have noticed. He was too busy wallowing in his gigantic ego. And since he was doing that Yuri thought she might as well bring him down to Earth. "Who goes first?" she asked sweetly. Seto looked up at her with his 'I'm going to beat you' smirk, "Seeing as you're the newcomer I'll let you go first" he said. "So that means I can attack you?" she asked, playing dumb. "If you have a card strong enough" replied Seto in doubt. "But if I did, then I'd be attacking your life points" Yuri said. At that Seto laughed menacingly, "Haha! I think I can manage" he answered. "If you say so. But I really don't know what card to choose. They're all so cute" said Yuri shrugging her shoulders. As she said that she got strange looks, mostly from Seto.  
  
Yuri's urge to use her Curse of Dragon card was immense. She loved that card amongst others and she really wanted to thrash Seto. But she knew there would be an even better day for the Curse of Dragon to shine with all of its power and glory. So it was between skilled and sleek Ansatsu, adorable dark Koumori Dragon and cute handsome Ancient Elf. "My two handsome guys, you'll have your turn later. Right now it's dragon power" she said to herself as she took the Koumori Dragon in her right hand, away from the others. "We don't have all day you know" Seto said coldly. "I'm sorry. I'm not good with choices. But I've made one!" Yuri said happily. "I choose the cute Koumori Dragon! And I also attack your life points directly!" Chanted Yuri as she placed the card face-up on the table. "I do believe you have no more life points Mr. Kaiba" Yuri said in a teasing, informing and slightly sarcastic voice. Everyone looked at Seto's face, which was priceless. His jaw would have hit the floor if it could have. "Such a Kodak moment" Yuri said as she burst into giggles.  
  
"Woohoo For the new girl!" yelled Joey as he clapped. And of course when Seto noticed Yugi and Joey were standing there the entire time he could have dropped into oblivion. "You shouldn't underestimate people Kaiba" Miss. Blunt said with a smile. "I was being nice" grunted Seto. "Oh please! You don't know the meaning of nice" attacked Jema. Seto glared at her. Yuri thought she saw a hurt expression from Seto for a split second. But she definitely didn't want to start anything so she just set it aside.  
  
After the duel, which deserved an entry in the record books, Miss. Blunt introduced everyone and informed them of practise dates. "The classes have matches against each other to see who wins. Then the winners go on to face the others and so on and so forth. Until you get to the final. The winners from the final go on to the school duels. Those are matches from other schools in the area. And then it goes from there" She said until finally telling them they could leave. "I will see you all on Monday. Have a good weekend. Oh and I want you six to get together over the weekend. See if you can discuss some strategies" Miss. Blunt added. "We will miss" Yugi replied as all of them said bye to the teacher and walked out of the classroom and down the corridor.  
  
"When shall we meet over the weekend?" Yugi asked. "Oh... Um well you guys can come around my house tomorrow if you want. We've just got nearly everything placed where it should be. And mum was inviting some people around for a house warming barbeque. So it's no trouble for us" Yuri said uncertainly. "Uuu! Barbeque! Yum! I'm coming!" Jema said energetically. "Count me in!" Sami agreed. "Sure we'll come" Joey said tapping Yugi on the back.  
  
Everyone was looking at Seto to say something. When he realised he turned his head to face them. "I'll have to bring Mokuba. I promised tomorrow I'd spend the day with him" he said coldly. "Wow he actually knows how to care about something in his life" Yuri thought to herself. "Bring him along!" She said happily to Seto, "There's a boy who's around eleven who lives with his mother next to us. So he'll have company" she added. "Well then it's set. What time and where?" Sami asked. "It starts at one in the afternoon but if you want to come earlier you can. And it's on Blossom Avenue. The Heiwa Shrine" Yuri answered as there were a few gasps. "You moved into the Heiwa Shrine?" Jema said with a surprised look. "Yes. It's really amazing and beautiful. There's four acres of Cherry, Peach and Apple trees and..." Yuri began as Sami interrupted, "And a lake with swans. Not mentioning the Zen garden at the front. Even the paths are pretty!" she said softly. "Yeah, how do you know?" Yuri asked. "Oh we used to go there. A lot of people still do. They buy the charms and home made goodies that the people used to sell over there. I haven't been there for a bit. I don't know why" replied Sami. "Sensei Takashi told us that he and his wife did that. We promised we'd carry on the tradition" replied Yuri. "My granddad is good friends with Sensei Takashi, they moved to Shinji Temple not far from here" said Yugi, "Anyway, I promised Grandfather I'd unpack the new things for the shop so I'll see you all tomorrow!" he added as he waved and ran down the corridor and out of the doors.  
  
The group of five continued on walking down the corridor and eventually out of the same doors that Yugi ran out of. As they got out they saw a long black limousine which was obviously there for a certain rich arrogant kid, namely Seto. "Tomorrow it is" he said coldly as he stepped into the limo. The driver who was holding the door for him went back into the driver's seat and drove off. "His manners are impeccable" Joey said sarcastically, "Well I guess I'll see you girls tomorrow. Bye!" he added as he walked off down the road. "Ah the peace" Sami said closing her eyes and turning her head up to the sky. "Yeah, now that the boys have gone" Jema replied with a laugh. "Shall we go for a hot chocolate in town?" Sami asked, bringing her head back down. "Okay" replied Yuri, "But I have to get some food for tomorrow as well" she added. "That's fine with us" Jema said as she linked arms with Yuri on one side and Sami on the other as all three walked off towards the town.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
That's the end of chapter 2. Slightly slow start I know. But you need to have an introduction no mater how boring it is. But I promise it will get more exciting V soon! And the hostility between Yuri and Seto's girlfriend might just lead to someone being in hospital..... Oh no! Will someone die?  
  
Like I'm going to tell you! =P You just have to read!  
  
Ai Akadia!  
  
P.S  
  
V = very 


	3. The Heat's Introduction

~*~ A Lily Amongst Daisies, Will Bloom and Grow. Open its petals~*~  
  
Author's note: =) Thank you a lot for the reviews! They help me write more ^^ *bows* And as for that, here's Chapter 3 ^.~  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
~* Heiwa Shrine – Blossom Avenue *~  
  
"So when are your friends coming over Yuri?" asked Loni; Yuri's mum. "Well I said it starts at one but I told them they could come earlier" replied Yuri. "Its ten thirty Yuri, I'm going to get all the food prepared for the barbeque" her mother called out as she went into the kitchen.  
  
There were still large boxes full of stuff scattered here and there, but the furniture was all where it should be and the rooms were all done. Yuri tidied anything that wasn't in its place and then sat outside on the steps under the twin Cherry Trees that were full of beautiful blossoms.  
  
Not long after and a loud "Hi!" Yuri jumped and looked up to see where the call came from. There stood a little boy with long black spiky hair. "Hello" replied Yuri with a smile, and then noticed Seto walking up towards her. "So you must be Mokuba?" she asked. "Yes, that's me. And you're Yuri right?" replied Mokuba. "That would be me" said Yuri with a smile. "Big brother's told me about you. He said you were a weird new student" began Mokuba. "That's only because I beat him" Yuri added. "He told me about it. It was funny" Mokuba finished while he started to laugh. "I see you're talking about me" said Kaiba in his cold voice and menacing stare. "No we weren't Seto" Mokuba managed to say between fits of laughter and giggles. "Oh really then what else could have been so funny?" he said gently as he crouched down to Mokuba. The way he spoke to Mokuba was totally different to his usual self. He had a deep caring and love in his voice that Yuri didn't think he had. "We were talking about Rabbits" Yuri spontaneously said, snapping out of her thoughts. Kaiba looked at her with a nicer 'yeah I believe you' sarcastic look. "Yeah, Rabbits laying Easter Eggs" Mokuba added to Yuri's comment. "Laying Easter Eggs?" Kaiba asked as he kept his look on Yuri. "Yes... The Easter Rabbit brings the eggs so he must lay them too, because there's no Easter Chicken involved" Yuri blurted as she smiled. By now Kaiba's look was making her nervous, and he knew that so he didn't take his look off of her. "So..." began Yuri trying to change the topic. "So are we late? Or Early?" asked Kaiba. "Well no one's here yet... But you're not early or late" Yuri replied. "Ahh! I smell barbeque!" yelled Mokuba. "Yepp, it's in the garden, go and see Moki. Mum's got a lot of nice food on there" Yuri said sweetly. "Okay!" replied Mokuba as he ran of down the path and behind the shrine. "Moki?" inquired Kaiba. "Sorry, it's just a nickname. I do that a lot" Yuri explained as Kaiba nodded.  
  
"I smell food!" said Joey loudly, who had just walked up to Yuri and Kaiba. "Go and fetch it then puppy" Kaiba said in his deep evil cold voice again. "Could you take a laxative just for one day Kaiba?" retorted Joey. Kaiba got back up and stared at him. "Now you two... Can you get along just for one day and call it a truce" Yugi asked who appeared behind them. "Yeah come on, let it be a get-along day today. And have some fun" Yuri added. Silence crept up until Sami and Jema ran up to join the group. "Hello! Did we miss anything?" asked Sami. "Hiya! You only missed a few good comments from Joey and Kaiba" Yuri informed with a smile. "Oh darn it!" Jema said disappointedly. "You'll get another opportunity Jem, don't worry" Yuri began, "So shall we go to the garden? It's a beautiful day and we shouldn't be inside" she added. "Yeah! Let's go!" Joey said enthusiastically. Yuri got up and went down a path with the others following her. She took them to a patch surrounded by blossom trees. There they all sat down and began talking about strategies and combination cards.  
  
After about two hours of talking and eating the food from the barbeque that Yuri's mother had brought to them, they decided to socialise. "So Yuri, have you got anyone?" asked Joey. "Got anyone... As in?" asked Yuri in puzzlement. "As in a boyfriend" Joey added. "Oh! No... The guys back home were... well... pigs, to put it nicely. And all the cute guys didn't have a nice personality. So nope, no one" replied Yuri. "Yeah, somewhere there has to be that someone perfect for you. We all just need to find them" Jema said philosophically. "One great example of that wrong-someone-for-you is Kaiba and Akuma" Joey said in a laugh. "You have someone?" asked Yuri surprised. "I don't exactly" began Kaiba. "What do you mean not exactly Kaiba? You're going out with that evil, rude, arrogant and selfish bit... female dog" Joey began, resisting swearing at the end. Kaiba just looked at him with acceptance. "Who is she?" Yuri asked innocently. "She's the girl who threatened you yesterday. Akuma Yogore, the worst person alive amongst some" Jema informed. "You're going out with her?!" Yuri exclaimed to Kaiba, "You could have done a million times better" she finished. "It's not my choice" replied Kaiba. "Everyone has a choice Kaiba. It depends on what you choose" Yugi said politely. "You wouldn't understand!" said Kaiba angrily. "It's getting late, maybe we should call it a day" Yugi suggested, trying to avoid an ugly situation. "Yeah maybe you're right Yuug" Joey agreed. We'll see each other at practice on Monday at school. Bye!" said Yugi as he left with Joey. "Bye" called back Yuri and Jema. The remaining four got up and walked to the main gate where Mokuba was sitting and eating barbequed chicken. "Hey Mokuba, we're leaving" Kaiba said blankly as he nodded in appreciation to Yuri and started walking off down the avenue. "Wait for me Seto!" Mokuba called out. He turned to Yuri, "Thanks for letting me come too Yuri!" he said. "My pleasure Moki" she replied softly. "Um Yuri, can you come around tomorrow, to the Kaiba Mansion? Its just that, well, this girl is coming around with her father to do business with Seto and I don't want to be alone" began Mokuba. "Sure I'll come, but I don't know where it is" said Yuri. "I'll send a car. Thank you!!" Mokuba called out as he ran to catch up to his brother. "You know that's Akuma and her dad that are coming to Kaiba's?" asked Sami. "I guessed that. But I'm not Kaiba's guest, I'm Mokuba's. She can't do anything apart from get angry" Yuri said unsurely. "Be careful Yuri, Akuma is dangerous. And she has it in for you" Jema warned her in a worried tone. "I know, but if there's trouble then I'll run and run fast" said Yuri with a smile. "Alright then, well you have our numbers so if anything begins to happen call us, right away" Sami said as she began to walk down the path home with Jema. "Bye" they both said before they disappeared from view. "Bye" yelled Yuri as she turned and went into the shrine thinking about tomorrow  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Well there's chapter 3 I hope you enjoy it... Things get a little heated, but in the next chapter the heat is turned up. Enjoy and look out for Chapter 4!!  
  
Ai Akadia 


End file.
